Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and proliferated.
In particular, products may include portable devices that may be worn on a user's wrist, head and/or ear. Such a device that may be worn on a user's body is generally referred to as a wearable device.
The wearable device may have a quadrangle shape like a conventional portable device, but may also have a rounded corner and/or a circular body to improve its appearance or comfort.
The wearable device is generally equipped with a touch sensor for convenience of operation. However, since the conventional touch sensor is designed to correspond to a rectangular terminal, the touch sensor applied to a curved apparatus may have an area larger than an area which may be actually touched. Therefore, only a portion of the area which may be actually touched may have touch functionality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.